monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Genox
General Questions Whatever you need just ask me, I'll give you some tips on how to fight some things but not fatalis lol Hello Ein183 18:46, 10 March 2009 (UTC)was up dude this is stitches so your hunter rank is 3? mines 6 almost 7 i cant wait tell im hunter rank 7.I only have 1 more quest tell i get their. and its a hard one its the black gravis G ranked i allwas run out of time it sucks i better stop before i start to mumble I just decided to write you back send me back something dude.≤ you rule :) ≥ Cool Ein183 01:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC)so your moveing up the ranks sweet i cant wait tell i can fight the ankatar dude i want to fight it so bad. Monster hunter freedom Unite is almost here to america i cant wait just 21 more days!!! Hey man its stitches friend Feng Long part of the akatsuki and im almost caught up with stitches. check out my page. armor Ein183 21:41, 11 March 2009 (UTC) get rathalos s armor it rules and so does reg tigrex armor when you get you hr5s done get tigrex s it rules too ,and get blango s armor. good luck dude! feng long hey its me again i have a question how do u get the ankantar quest its my favorite monster and me and ein have been wanting to fight it together.to get to my page type in Feng Long. feng long thanks for the advise i cant wait i have 5 quests left and then the ankantar.me and ein are worken hard for rajang armor if u have any questions about that ask me. Tigrex tips and Stitches and feng long rule! Ein183 01:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC)one good tip is fight one then when it goes into rage mode go after the other one, and if they both come up in the same place then Run Boy Run! and me and feng ar getting akantor armor thanks for telling feng how too get to it man i have full akantor and feng only needs the mail. And feng has full rajang armor i need the helm to it. Me and him rule. I need to now how to get to the fatalis i need to fight it for some stuff. Nice job getting to the 2 tigrex dude!!! Fatalis Ein183 21:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC)me and feng long have now gotten to the fatalis and killed it 3 times!!! Me and him rule all! cant wait monster hunter freedom unite is almost here we have killed the akantor 9 times the fatalis 3 times cant wait soon it be the crimson fatalis and it will die too! Goodbye Ein183 19:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC)i am about to be band from the wiki because of some assholes this is the last time i will be on ein183 i have made a new guy i will wright you with him for now thanks for the talks and rember never forget me stitches i am a mhf2 hunter see ya man and Akatsuki Rules i make you a true member man bye. sup Pyro5675 00:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC)this is Stitches man this is my new guy do all you can to kick Vesuvius's ass i will get my ravenge that hoe is dead!